Is The Magic Still There
by journey maker
Summary: That's what Joey asked himself about their relationship. What would he find out? rated for adult situations, swearing and even a lemon or two....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba have been married for over three years now, and at times Joey feels like Seto doesn't want to be with him and it is tearing Joey up. One time Joey can remember was when he had asked Seto if they could have a party for all their friends and all Seto did was ignore him. When Joey asked again, Seto looked at him like he was so angry that Joey just left and went home.

" Does he still feel the same and is the magic still there, or has it finally disappeared?" Joey asked himself.

When he got home he went to their room and sat down and wrote Seto a note and put it in an envelope and put it on Seto's pillow packed a few things and left through the back entrance so that no one would see him and call Seto and they'd just have another argument like so many others. Joey had enough money from when he use to work that he bought a plane ticked to the first place he thought of and left. Would it be forever? That was up to Seto and what was in that letter.

Seto got home that night after eleven and went to get something to eat. That's strange I wonder where Joey is he said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to fixing himself a sandwich and got a glass of milk and sat down to eat. That's when Mokie ran into the room out of breath. "Seto! Joey's gone." Mokie all but yelled at his brother.

Seto nearly choked on his sandwich and he finally stopped coughing long enough to ask "how do you know?"

Mokie handed his brother the envelope and when Seto saw Joey's handwriting on it, he opened the envelope and as he read what Joey had written tears ran down his face and he looked at Mokuba with a blank look and then he finally said "Joey's left me." Then Seto passed out and hit the floor.

Mokie ran to his brother and he saw that Seto's head was bleeding and he ran to the phone and called Roland "come quick please, Seto has fallen and hit his head on the floor and there's blood."

Roland ran all the way to the kitchen in his pajamas and as he knelt beside Seto's body he said "Mokie call 911 and get someone out here. Your brother needs stitches and go get Joey." Mokie had tears in his eyes as he told Roland "Joey's gone that's why Seto passed out, he was reading that letter that Joey wrote." Roland picked up the letter and this is what Joey wrote:

Seto:

I can't take anymore of this, I have to leave for awhile and figure out if we're going to be together anymore. You never talk to me anymore, and when I ask you something you look at me as if I'm not even there. I know that you're an important Businessman, but we're married and I thought that meant something to you, but lately I've begun to have my doubts. Don't try to find me, I'll be in touch with you soon and we can discuss if we are still married or not.

Joseph Wheeler.

Roland had tears in his eyes and he whispered "oh, Seto what have you done now?" The Ambulance came and they rushed Seto to the hospital with Roland and Mokie following in the Jeep.

Mokie wondered to himself "how do we let Joey know if anything is wrong with Seto?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When the plane landed, Joey got his things and hailed a cab and told them the address he wanted them to take him. After paying the driver, he rang the bell and when the door opened and Mai saw who it was, she said "Joey what's wrong?"

With tears running down his face, in a soft whisper he said "I've left Seto." Then he fainted. Mai yelled for Valon to come help her and when he saw who it was he asked "what's he doing here?"

Mai ignored that and said "please take Joey to the guest room, I have a phone call to make, and she called Seto. When the phone rang and rang, she knew that something wasn't right and she left a message for Seto to return her call. Then she went to see how Joey was. Valon wasn't at all happy that her old boyfriend was staying with them, but he knew better then to question her about it now.

Mai walked into the room and there laid Joey and he looked like a lost child. Mai went over and sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand threw his hair and softly said "Joey what have you done?"

Seto was going to be alright, he had to have three stitches but the doctor wanted to keep him over night for observation to make sure that he didn't suffer any effects from his head hitting the floor. When Roland and Mokie got home, Mokie noticed that there was a message and when he heard Mai's voice he handed the phone to Roland.

Roland listened to the message and he frowned and wondered, why did he go there? Mokie asked "who is it from?" Roland then saved the message and hung up the receiver and said "it's from Mai and Joey is there with her." Mokie looked at him for a minute and then he said "we have to call her back and have her tell him about Seto."

Roland thought for a minute and picked up the phone and called her back. When Mai answered the phone, Roland said "my name is Roland and I have to let Joey know that Seto passed out after reading his letter and hit his head on the floor. He had to have three stitches and he is going to be alright, but he has to stay in the hospital over night."

Mai closed her eyes and then she asked "do you know what the hell is going on?"

Roland then said "I think that I do, but I don't want to talk about it right now, I think that Seto and Joey really need to talk." Mokie grabbed the phone and said "hi, Mai it's Mokuba. I know what their problem is. Seto is working all the time and Joey feels like he doesn't want him here anymore, but he's all wrong. Seto loves him I just know it."

Mai smiled as he heard Mokuba's voice and then she said "listen hon, I think that there's more here then we know and I'm really afraid that they might break up. I haven't seen Joey this distraught in a very long time. He passed out when he told me that he left Seto and I'm really worried about him. Listen have Seto call me when he gets home. Tell him that it is very important that he calls." She said good-bye and hung up the phone.

Valon walked into the room and said "is it really that bad?" Mai had tears in her eyes as she said "I'm afraid that it is and it's tearing me up inside to see him so upset. Valon, I'm really worried that they might get a divorce and that will kill both of them." Valon went over and held her as she cried. No matter how much he hated having Joey here, he wasn't going to ask him to leave, he just wanted her to stop crying because it was breaking his heart.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Mai dried her eyes and kissed Valon for being such a good man and trying to understand why she has let Joey stay with them. She got up and walked back into the bedroom and sat beside Joey and she said as he touched his shoulder "Joey, come on and wake up, we've got to talk."

Joey opened his eyes and smiled his crooked smile and said "thanks for being such a good friend."

Mai stood up and place her hands on her hips and demanded to know " what the hell is going on between you two?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Mai then looked him right in the eye and she all but yelled "I don't give a rats ass what you don't want to do, I want you to tell me just what is wrong!"

Joey then smiled as he commented "I forgot just how bossy you are."

Mai then laughed as she told him "listen hon, we have been friends for a very long time and who was the one who hounded me about Valon and what a great guy he was and that if I let him get away then I would be a damn fool? Well I could say the same thing about you and your love for Seto, so come on and spit it out and just maybe between the two of us we can come up with a solution to this mess the two of you have gotten yourselves into."

Then Joey took a deep breath and told her "when Seto and I first got married he promised to try not to work so hard and always have time for the two of us. Well at first he kept that promise, but lately he's forgotten what he said. I know that he's a very important man and that Kaiba Corp does demand a lot from him, but hell, all I want is a little of his time too. Is that to much to ask?"

Mai then sat down and put her arm around Joey's shoulders and she softly said "no its not to much to ask for, but have you tried to talk to him about your feelings?"

"Hell I've even made three appointments to see him and all three times he had his Secretary cancel them saying that he just didn't have time right now. What else am I suppose to do, kidnap him and make him listen to me?" Joey asked her.

Mai didn't know what to say. She wanted to get hold of Seto and beat some sense into him. Then she said "don't get mad, but I called and told Roland were you were and he told me that when Seto read your letter, he fainted and when he hit the floor he split his head open. He's going to be alright he had to have a few stitches. I asked Roland to have him call and talk to you." Joey smiled at her and said "thanks for trying, but as you can see, he hasn't even tried to call."

"Why don't you call him and see if maybe the two of you can get together and talk over what's wrong and maybe the two of you could go away for awhile and get to know each other better?" Mai said. Joey then reached for the phone and she left to give him some privacy. She prayed that Seto would listen to what Joey had to say.

Joey dialed the Manor and Roland answered "hello Kaiba residence my I help you?"

"Roland it's me and could I please talk to Seto?" Joey asked.

"Joey he's not here right now, he's at Kaiba Corp working on some important business matter and doesn't want to be bothered. I'll let him know that you call." Joey had a tear run down his face as he thanked Roland and hung up the phone. I guess it's really over then Joey whispered.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto called Roland to come and pick him up from the hospital. When they got home, Seto went straight to his room and closed and locked the door. As he sat there on their bed, he looked at the picture taken at their Wedding and he started to cry. "What the hell happened to us? He couldn't figure out why Joey would say that he didn't love him and left. Seto got up and went downstairs and decided to go to the Office and get some work done.

Roland went to Seto's room to tell him that Joey had called and he found that Seto had already left. He finally found out where, but when he tried to call, Seto wasn't answering the phone. Roland left immediately and when he got to Seto's Office, he told the Secretary that he needed to talk to Seto and was told "that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone." So Seto never knew that Joey called at all.

Seto sat there trying to concentrate on business, but all he could think of was Joey. Then Seto's personal cell phone rang and it was Mokie and he was yelling at Seto "call Joey right now! He called here before you got home and Roland told him that you weren't taking any calls." Seto told his brother "then Roland would have been right, because I'm really busy and don't have time to call anyone, so please don't call here anymore I'm really busy."

Mokie hung up and he decided to do something that he should of done before. He called Mai and asked her where she lived and then he called a florist and ordered two dozen red roses and had them delivered with a note that read "to my love, please come home I love you. Seto." Now all he had to do was to wait to see if Joey accepted them or not.

Seto sat behind his desk and the longer he sat there the more angrier he got till he pick up a paper weight and threw it into the wall and it exploded. He then picked up the phone and called the number that Mokie gave him and when Mai answered, Seto asked "may I please speak to Joey?"

Joey's voice came on the line and he sounded like he had been crying and when he asked "Seto what do you want?" Seto didn't like the sound of his voice and he wanted to shout but he decided to keep calm and he said "Joey please come home and we can talk about what the problem is."

Joey couldn't believe how nonchalant Seto's voice was and he said "do you really want to talk or is this another of your broken promises?"

Seto shouted "what the hell are you talking about? I haven't ever broke a promise to you damn well know it!"

Joey slammed down the receiver and sat there crying as he thought about how Seto had forgotten everything. Seto sat there staring at the phone and couldn't believe how unreasonable Joey was being, hell he was willing to take time off to talk to Joey and try to make it better, but if that's the way he wanted to be, then so be it! Seto slammed down the receiver and sat there and decided to put all of this behind him and get back to attending to business. If Joey wanted a divorce he wouldn't stop him.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey then called Yugi and asked if he would have Yami go to he Manor and get the rest of his things and put them in storage till he found a place to live. Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing, Joey and Seto were breaking up? What the hell was wrong? He'd have Yami talk to Seto and see if he could figure out what was wrong.

Joey then called Tristan and asked "if his Aunt's old apartment was still for sale?" Tristan asked "Why, do you know someone who wants to buy it?" Joey then told him "yes, I do. I need a place to live." Tristan then said "dude, aren't you and Seto together anymore?"

Joey had tears in his voice when he told his friend "we're splitting up and I need a place to live while I go back to work, I will have to have money in order to live and I won't accept anything from Seto." Tristan then told Joey "sure, you can buy the place and I will give you a sweet deal on it." "Please don't tell Seto or Mokuba anything about me moving back to Domino just yet." Joey said.

When Seto got home that evening, Mokuba met him at the door and asked "did you call Joey?"

Seto then sat down and started crying and he said through his tears "he's leaving me, and I don't know why?" Mokie looked at his brother with the weirdest look and said "you're kidding me, right?"

Seto then said "what do you mean?"

Mokie then sat down next to Seto and he said "how can you ask me that? Seto, don't you have any idea why Joey's leaving?"

"He's talking about me breaking some promise that I suppose to have made when we got married, but I don't remember any promise I ever made." Seto said.

Mokie then stood up and said "Seto are you a moron or something? You stood up in front of all your friends, family and God, and you promised to cut back on working and spend more time with Joey and me, which you did for the first year, then you went back to being the old Seto again. Hell, I don't blame Joey for wanting out of this marriage." Then he walked off leaving Seto sitting there with a shocked look on his face. Could he have forgotten what he promised Joey? Why couldn't he remember what he said to him? God, he'd give anything to have Joey back in his life again, but it was to late, wasn't it?

The next day, Yami called to ask "if he could meet with Seto?" When he got to Kaiba Corp, they told him to go in to the Office. As he closed the door there sat a very different Seto Kaiba, this man was a shadow of himself. He looked like he had lost everything that mattered to him. Yami went over and sat down and then he said "Joey called Yugi and asked him if I'd be able to get the rest of Joey's things and put them into storage till he could come get them? Seto what the hell is the problem between you two?"

Seto closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face and he said "I really don't know. Joey has accused me of breaking some promise that he said that I made at our Wedding about cutting back on my work load so that I'd have more time with him and Mokie and I don't remember saying anything like that."

Yami blinked twice and he said "well you did, in fact everyone at the Wedding heard you make that very promise."

Seto sat there and then he asked "why can't I remember saying that?" Then Yami asked "could it maybe have something to do with when you read that letter and fainted and fell an hit your head?"

Seto stared at him and then he "do you really think that it might be what's making me not remember?"

Yami then said "I'd call your physician and talk to him about it and see what he thinks, and I'd do it right away and maybe then you and Joey can work on getting back together where you both belong."

When Yami left, Seto called his private physician Doctor Cartwright and asked "could you please come to the Manor tonight I have to talk to you about something.

When Seto called Doctor Cartwright couldn't believe that it was really him. This Seto sounded like someone who needed some kind of guideance and he knew tha something really bad had happened for Seto to ask him to come to the Manor and talk to him. The Doctor told Seto "I'll be there right after my rounds at the Hospital about nine o'clock, is that alright?"

Seto told him that he'd see him then.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Seto was in the den when Roland announced that Doctor Cartwright had arrived. Seto turned away from the window and asked the doctor to sit down. Then Seto asked him a question that kind of threw him for a minute. "Could my falling and hitting my head caused me to forget certain things?"

The doctor asked him "what things are you talking about?"

As you know, Joey and I are married and well now he has accused me of forgetting things that he said I promised and I can't for the life of me remember ever promising him anything, but all our friends and even my own family have said that I did promise Joey things. Could I have suffered some kind of brain injury that caused me to forget?"

The doctor thought about it for a second and then he said "tell me what happened before you passed out, and I might be able to tell you what has happened."

Seto related to the doctor everything that happened and when he was through, the doctor then said "I believe that you are suffering from what we call hysterical amnesia. What that is, is that when something so horrible happens to us our brains shut down and won't allow us to remember what caused us to break down in the first place. I believe that when you read the letter that Joey sent you, your defenses kicked in and well your brain refused to accept what had just happened."

"What the hell and I going to do? Joey may at this very moment be filing for divorce and oh, god, I can't lose him I love him to much." Seto said through his tears.

Doctor Cartwright then suggested "give me the number where he is staying and I'll call and talk to him and try to get him to come home and maybe we can get to the bottom of all of this." Seto gave him Mai's phone number and the doctor stepped out of the room and called Mai. When she told the doctor that he had left and she doesn't know where he is, well the doctor thanked her and went back to talk to Seto.

"Joey has left there and Miss Valentine doesn't know where he is. Is there any of your friends who might know what the heck is going on?" The doctor asked him.

Seto thought for a minute and then he said "Yugi and Yami might know." Seto walked over to the phone and called and asked if either of them knew where Joey was?" All Yugi could tell him was that Tristan had gotten a call from Joey the other day and wouldn't say what it was about." Seto thanked him and told the doctor what he found out.

The doctor told Seto, "if we can't get to the bottom of all this, what is causing your problem could very well become permanent, so it is of the most vital importance that we locate Joey and that the two of you get together and talk about what has happened. I will give you the name of one of the best therapists in the world and maybe he can find a solution to all of this." He gave Seto, Doctor Bernard's number and said "I'll call him and tell him to expect a call for you." Seto thanked him and when Doctor Cartwright left he called Tristan.

Tristan could stand to hear the sadness in Seto's voice, so he told him "where Joey was and asked him not to tell him that he had said where he is." Seto thanked him and said "I won't tell him that you told me where he is."

Seto decided to wait till tomorrow before he went over and tried to get Joey to listen to what he had to say and prayed that he'd believe him and would go see Doctor Bernard with him. It was going to be the longest night of his life, waiting till tomorrow to see the one true love in his life and he just hoped that it would go alright. Seto cried himself to sleep and as the last tear fell on his pillow he drifted off to sleep.

Across town in a small one room apartment, Joey also cried himself to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Around nine the next morning as Joey was putting things away, there was a knock on the door and thinking it was Yugi, Joey opened the door only to see Seto standing there.

Joey tried to close the door only to hear Seto say "please pup, help me!"

When Joey opened the door again, he found Seto on his knees and he was sobbing his eyes out. Joey had never seen him like this and it scared the hell out of him. He bent down and helped Seto stand and brought him into the apartment and had him sit on the couch. When Seto finally got hold of his emotions, he said "Joey, I need your help figuring what the hell is wrong with me. I swear to you that I don't remember promising you anything and my physician thinks that I might have hysterical amnesia and he wants me to talk to a therapist. Please will you come with me I'm so terrified that if you don't I might lose my mind."

Joey sat down beside Seto and held him in his arms and whispered "don't worry my dragon, I'm here and I'm going to stay. Maybe we can work out what is causing all of this together."

Seto looked at his love and with tears running down his face he kissed Joey and Joey returned the kiss. When Seto lifted his head he said "one thing that I know is true I love you with all my heart and I will surely die if you leave me."

Joey sat there holding onto Seto when the phone rang, it was Mokie. "Hello may I help you?" Joey asked.

"Joey, is that really you?" Mokie asked sounding really excited.

Joey laughed because he could almost see Mokuba jumping up and down the way he always does when he gets excited. "What can I do for you?" Joey asked.

"I can't find Seto and I'm so very scared that he's done something stupid." Mokie told him.

"Your brother is here with me and we'll soon be coming home." Joey said.

"What did you just say!" Mokie all but shouted into the phone."

Then Mokie heard the voice of his brother say "he said that we are coming home. Please tell Roland to come to 2534 E. Wingate Apartment # 2 and get us."

Mokie yelled and nearly broke Seto's "Roland, Seto want you to go get him and Joey and bring them home!" Then the phone went dead.

Both him and Joey laughed then Seto soberly said "Joey I've never been this scared in my life, what if I can't ever remember things, where does that leave us?"

Joey touched the side of Seto's face and said "listen to me, we will find a way to make things right and if you can't remember then we will make new memories together. We will find a way to put the magic back into our marriage, I promise you." Then he kissed Seto and they just sat there holding each other waiting for Roland to come.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disc;laimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

There was a knock at the door and when Joey opened it, there stood Roland and he had tears in his eyes. "It's good to see you again. Roland told him. Are you both ready to go home?"

Seto and Joey walked arm and arm to the limo and when they got inside, Seto took Joey into his arms and held him like he wouldn't ever let him go. "I love you so." Seto whispered before he kissed Joey.

When they got home, Mokie ran out of the Manor and launched himself into their arms and was crying as he said to Joey "please don't ever leave us again." Joey held Mokie and said "I won't, now that I'm back where I belong."

That night at dinner it was more of a celebration because everyone including the cook was happy that Seto and Joey were together again. Helga fixed everything that Joey and Seto loved for dinner. Later, after Mokie went to bed, which he didn't want to do. Seto and Joey sat listening to music and just holding each other like they use to do. Seto then stood up and said "time to go to bed, and before Joey could say anything, Seto whispered we won't do anything that you don't want to do."

Joey wrapped his arm around Seto's waist and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom and when Seto closed and locked the door, Joey stood there facing his lover and he softly said " please make love to me, I've missed you so."

Seto then walked over to Joey and slowly removed all of Joey's clothes and then undressed himself and then he took Joey's hand and they walked over to the bed, where they laid down and a softly as he could, Seto stimulated Joey till he thought he would go out of his mind, and then Seto used some lubrication and as he eased himself into Joey, they both let out moans of ecstasy. They made love all night long and it wasn't until the early hours did they finally fall asleep holding onto each other.

There was someone knocking on the door and when Joey opened his eyes he smiled because he was lying on the chest of the one that he loved and they had made sweet love all night long. When he started to get up he was a little sore from last night. He finally got up put on his boxers and pants and went to see who was knocking at the door. When he opened it, there stood Mokie with a big grin on his face. "Helga said if you two want your breakfast, you both had better be in the kitchen in two minutes or you'll go hungry." Then he ran off laughing.

When Joey closed the door and turned around, Seto was smiling at him. "What did that little imp want?" Seto asked.

"Helga says that if we want our breakfast, we'd better be down there in two minutes or go hungry" Joey said as he walked towards the bed. Seto grinned and raised his left eyebrow and they both started laughing. "I guess we'd better take a shower and hurry downstairs, because we have to keep our energy up don't we?" Seto said. They both showered together and made love yet one more time and got dressed and went down to breakfast.

After eating, Seto went to the phone and called Doctor Bernard's Office and asked if he could get an appointment for him and his mate as soon as possible?" when he said who he was the lady said "he can see the two of you this afternoon at three o'clock if that's convenient for you?" Seto told her thanks and that they'd be there. Seto then told Joey when their appointment with the therapist a Doctor Bernard was and Joey said "maybe now we can find the answers and get back to our lives again."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Joey and Seto sat in Doctor Bernard's Office, Seto was terrified what he would find out and Joey sensed his turmoil and he took his hand in his and squeezed it and whispered "it's going to be alright, just talk to him." Seto smiled at his mate and then the door opened and a distinguished looking man came out and said "Seto Kaiba?" Seto stood up and he went over and they shook hands and went into the Office and the door closed.

Doctor Bernard then said "what seems to be the problem?"

Seto said "my life mate and I were having an argument and he left and wrote me a letter, when I read the letter I guess it hit me kind of hard and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with stitches in my head. Later on, I couldn't ever remember promising Joey who is my life mate and the man out in the other room. Everyone one from our friends to my own family told me that I did make certain promises to Joey. How could I have forgotten something so important to Joey?"

Doctor Bernard then said "I read the report that your physician sent to me and that he believes that you have hysterical amnesia, well from what you've just told me I believe that is what is wrong. If you ask how long it will ask, I can't give you any answers. You will just have to let try to remember but don't over task your brain, just take one day at a time and if your memory comes back great, but if it doesn't will the two of you still be together?" The doctor asked Seto.

"Joey has told me that no matter what, he is with me and we will always be together. I wouldn't know what to do if he did leave me." Seto said.

Doctor Bernard then said "we will continue to have these sessions and if you want we can have Joey join us. That is up to you. All I can tell you to do is to go home and try to resume your normal activities and just let your brain have time to heal itself."

As the door opened and they walked out, Joey stood and went over and introduced himself to the doctor. "I'm Joey Kaiba, we're married." Doctor Bernard shook his hand and then he turned to Seto and he said "I want you to come see me in one week and if you feel like you need to talk to be before our appointment don't hesitate to call me."

Seto went over to the receptionists desk and made another appointment for one week and as he and Joey walked out of the Office, Seto felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he put his arm around Joey and they walked to the waiting car and got in and went home. Home, that word is the best word that Seto could ever hear.

Seto did keep every appointment with Doctor Bernard and after about one month, Seto started remembering things and sometimes he would cry when he remembered how mean he was to his love and Joey would hold him and whisper "dragon, please don't cry, we will get through this and it will only make us stronger." Seto loved when Joey would call him his nickname he had for him, and he would call Joey "his pup."

One Sunday morning as they were laying in bed, Seto thought of something and when he told Joey about it, Joey started to cry and he said "that sounds so beautiful, lets do it." Then Joey kissed him and they started making love again and did so many times.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto went to the den and closed and locked the door and turned on his computer and he started typing. When he was done he make a copy of what he had typed and ran upstairs and showed it to Joey, who had tears running down his face and he said "it's perfect." Then they made a list of everyone of their friends and Seto called a good friend of his who was a printer and he faxed him the paper he had typed and asked him to make two dozen of them and send them back to him. Stan told Seto "it's going to be expensive" and Seto said "money is no object, just please get it done."

That evening Seto and Joey spent time with Mokie and they watched movies. Joey always loved these times and he knew that Seto was making good on his promises to him. Joey also knew that when the occasion called, Seto would have to spend a lot of time at Kaiba Corp, but that was alright. Right now, he had his dragon with him and that's all he ever wanted.

It took four days for Stan to get the items printed the way that Seto wanted and when they arrived by Messenger, Mokie was so curious that he nearly opened the package, but Seto grabbed it and said "this isn't for you directly." And took the package upstairs to their room. When he opened the package, Joey was nearly in tears when he looked at them. They were so beautiful and all he could do was sit there and stare at them. Now, came the job of addressing all of them and sending them out to each and everyone. When that was done, they began to make a list of what food they wanted and they had to go talk to Helga about it.

Helga was overjoyed to be making all the food and especially the cake for them and she promised not to say a word to anyone. She had all of her staff helping and their biggest order was, keep Mokuba out of the kitchen when they were busy. Then they went to talk to Roland and he was more then happy to help them. He said "I love you both and there isn't anything that I won't do for either of you."

That night after Mokie went to bed, Seto gave Joey a present and when he opened it, he started to cry. Inside was a necklace with a little dragon on it and inscribed on it was "to my pup, love dragon." Then Joey gave Seto his gift and inside he found a necklace with a puppy on it and inscribed was "to my dragon love pup." They both put on their necklaces and that night well lets just say that the dragon gave his pup a ride to the moon and back.

They had sent out invitations to Yugi, Yami, Solomon, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Mai and Valon. Now they had to wait to see if they would all come.

The letters started coming in saying that everyone including Mai and Valon would be there and so they began to assemble their big event. Now, was the time to let Mokie know what was going on and when Seto told him, well Mokie nearly bounced off the couch yelling and screaming because he was so damn happy. Roland and the others came running when they heard the commotion and what they witnessed, well it brought tears to all their eyes. There in the middle of the living room stood Seto and he was kissing Joey and that night all was well in the Kaiba Mansion.

Mokie got his invitation and it read:

You are here by invited Sunday July the 21, which will be our fifth Wedding Anniversary to witness Seto Eugene Kaiba and Joseph William Wheeler Kaiba re-do their vows. We want all of you to come and celebrate with us.

Sincerely Seto and Joey

Mokie had tears running down his face as he read this and then he ran to Seto and threw himself into his brothers arms and said "I love you, do you know that?"

Seto held his brother and whispered "I know it and I love you for being my brother and friend."

Joey then grabbed the camera and took a picture of them and smiled as he witnessed two brothers showing each other their love to each other. Then Seto motioned for Joey to come over and he grabbed hold of Joey and he said "you two are my world and if I ever lost either of you my world would fall apart."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

The back yard has been transformed into another place and time. Every one of the guests were present and as they sat waiting for Joey to walk down the aisle, they listened to a song that made so much to both Seto and Joey. It is a song sung by ALABAMA, called "Is The Magic Still There" As the recording played the words everyone smiled because as they listened, they really tell the story of Seto and Joey's life as Life Mates. This is words to the song:

Is the magic still there whenever I hold you

Do these lips of mine send chills down your spine

Like they use to

Or is it slipping away

Baby come out and say

I'm asking because I care

I just need to know is the magic still there

Oh I still I recall our first time together

Oh we kissed and we touched

We couldn't get enough of each other

And when we said good-night

Beneath that old porch light

It left us wanting more

But I'm wondering now if time has somehow

Changed what we felt before

Is the magic still there whenever I hold you

Do these lips of mine send chills down your spine

Like they use to

Or is it slipping away

Baby come out and say

I'm asking because I care

I just need to know is the magic still there

Am I still the one that you daydream of

When we turn out the light

Is there fire in the night when we make love

Don't want to take you for granted

So baby, I'm asking only because I care

I just want to know

Is the magic still there whenever I hold you

Do these lips of mine send chills down your spine

Like they use to

Or is it slipping away

Baby come out and say

I'm asking because I care

I just need to know is the magic still there

Is the magic still there

Is the magic still there.

When the song ended there wasn't a dry eye anywhere especially Seto's. The a trumpet sounded and everyone stood up and down the aisle came Joey holding onto Solomon's arm. As they approached Seto, their eyes met and everything seemed to stand still for a second and they were the only two people in the world. Then Joey took Seto's hand and the Minister began. "We are here to hear Seto Eugene Kaiba and Joseph William Wheeler Kaiba re-do their vows. Seto wants to start:

Joey:

From the first day you stormed into my life, you changed me for the best. You taught me to laugh at myself and that it's alright to cry. My life has changed for the best and I want to say that I will always and forever love you. You are the light of my life and I want to thank you for being my friend, my lover, my life mate and the reason I go on living. My pup, stay and love this dragon.

Then the Minister turned to Joseph and said your turn:

Seto:

From the first day that you growled your challenge, I accepted and never regretted loving you. You are the most loving man that has ever touched my heart. You are my world and I will forever tell you how much I love you. My dragon, your pup is here to stay.

Then the Minister said "please give me the rings." Mokuba handed them to the Minister then handed them to Seto and Joey and said "please repeat after me, with these rings I thee wed." When it was over, he then pronounced: I want to re-introduce all of you to Seto and Joseph Kaiba. You may kiss your mates." Seto and Joey kissed and kissed and kissed, till someone in the crowd yelled "get a room!" That made everyone laugh.

Together Seto and Joey lead the way into the Manor and to the Ball Room where the Reception was being held.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...The Reception and a surprise for Joey...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, Nor do I own the rights to the song in chapter 11.

Chapter Twelve

When they entered the Ball Room, everyone commented on how beautiful it was. Helga and her staff had outdone themselves. The tables were decorated with flowers and in the front of the room was the table for Seto and Joey and overhead hanging was the picture of them that was taken by one of Seto's best friends and he had it blown up just for the Wedding.

As everyone sat down, the staff started bringing out the food and drinks. Being that neither Seto nor Joey drank, they served your choice of soda, juice or water. The food was prime rib, roasted baby potatoes, candied carrots and a small dinner salad. As everyone ate and talked the Ball Room rang with the joyful voices of all of their friends, family and oh yeah, once all the food and drinks were served, all of the staff that worked at the Manor were asked to join them in celebrating with Seto, Joey and all the others.

As the evening wore on, Solomon stood and he said "I want to thank both of you for inviting all of us here today to help celebrate your re-doing your vows. I've know each of you since you were both kids and it made my hearts sing when you became a couple and then married. I've considered both of you as part of our family as you've made us part of yours. Know that today the angels have smiled down on this day and you will forever be blessed with years and years of happiness. To Seto and Joey!" Everyone raised their glasses and toasted them. As each of their friends stood and toasted them it was now Mokuba's turn and his eyes were already filling with tears.

"This is to two of the most wonderful people in my life. When it was just me and Seto, we well we more or less just existed, but when Joey came into our lives we became a family. When I thought that my family was going to break up, well I cried and prayed that somehow Seto and Joey would find a way back to each other and my prayers were answered. So to my two brothers I say, live, love and be happy together for many many years." Then Mokie started to cry and Joey and Seto went to him and they held him in their arms and as the others watched with tears running down their faces, Seto whispered "you are the best brother anyone could ever ask for." Joey then kissed Mokie and said "thank you for being my little brother and for just being my friend."

It was almost midnight when Seto tapped his glass and he said "could I please have everyone's attention. I have one last gift to give Joey and I want all of you to see what it is." Seto handed Joey an envelope and when Joey opened it and took out a piece of paper and read it out loud tears started running down his face as he looked into Seto's face and whispered "is it for real?" Seto nodded because he couldn't speak at that moment. Then Joey wiped his eyes and he read it out loud "This document is to notify Joseph William Kaiba that he and Seto Kaiba have been selected to adopt one little boy of their choice. It was signed, The Director of the Domino Orphanage."

Everyone there cheered and hollered saying that they were happy for them. As their voices rang through out the Ball Room into the Manor it was a breath of fresh air. Mokie was going to be an Uncle soon and he couldn't stop jumping up and down, he was so excited. Then Seto said "we want to thank all of you for joining us on this our very special day. We will never forget how much love that all of you have for us and we give it right back to all of you. I think that it's time to call this celebration officially over and please all of you drive safely and we will be seeing all of you very soon."

As everyone filed out of the Manor they all gave Seto and Joey a hug and kiss and wished them all the happiness in the world. When they were all gone, and Mokie was in bed Seto took Joey's hand and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom and upon closing and locking the door, Seto turned to his mate and he said "I love you my pup and together we will raise our son to know what love really is." Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and kissed him passionately and in between kisses he said "this is the best day of the rest of our lives together and I owe it all to the love that my dragon gives to his pup." Seto then lead Joey to the bed where they got naked and made mad passionate love all night long and just before daylight, Seto whispered "night, my darling pup." Seto laughed to himself because Joey didn't hear him, he was fast asleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Their family increases by two...


	13. Chapter 13

Diclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Joey was so excited that all Seto could do was laugh, his pup wanted to go and see about adopting their son or daughter. As they climbed into the limo, Joey couldn't sit still and Seto had to take his hand in his and say "hey, we're getting there a fast as we can." Then he laughed as he thought back on when they were alone and Joey couldn't stop talking about how they would raise their child.

As the limo pulled into the Orphanage, Joey all but jumped out and pulled Seto out with him. As they walked into the door, they were met with the sound of laughter and it was so much different then when he and Mokie were there. When Pegasus took over running the Orphanage the children were treated as kids and they were given food and clothes to wear and lots of toys to play with. As they walked to the Directors Office, they ran into Croquet and he was chasing some little boy and he was laughing as he ran after the boy.

As they opened the door, Pegasus greeted them and shook their hands. "Welcome, its so good to see the two of you." Pegasus said. Pegasus then asked "do either of you want a child or an infant?" Joey looked at Seto who smiled and said "we want a baby to raise as our own." Then Pegasus took them to where the Nursery was and as they entered the room, they were bombarded with cooing, gurgling and a few cries. As Joey walked from crib to crib he came upon one that had a little boy and little girl in it. As Joey stood there looking at the two little ones, he smiled and when Seto saw that smile he knew that Joey had found the baby he wanted. As he walked over he saw two little ones, and he asked Pegasus "are they twins?"

Pegasus smiled and said "yes, and they don't have any family left. Their father killed their mother and then shot himself. They never figured out why. So they were brought here and to this day they haven't smiled at anyone at all." Then Seto walked over to Joey and as he looked into the crib, the little girl held up her arms and as Seto picked her up, she smiled at him. Joey picked up the little boy and as he held the baby to his heart, the little boy started gurgling and smiled up at him. The little girl started making cooing sounds and smiled at Seto and as tears filled his eyes, he turned to Pegasus and said "we've found out children, please will you fill out the paperwork so we can take our little ones home."

Pegasus had to wipe the tears from his face and he smiled and told Seto "the little girl's name Shannon Marie, and the little boy's name is Shawn Michael, their last names are Montgomery. They found the birth certificates when they were searching for any family members. "So do you want to keep their names the same?" Pegasus asked. Joey looked at Seto and nodded his head and Seto said yes. After the adoption is don't you can change their last names to Kaiba.

Pegasus then walked back to his Office as Seto and Joey walked out carrying their new little ones. When the paper work was ready, they signed all the places and then they were given a list of things that the little ones liked and disliked. Then they were given several bottles three packages of diapers and all the formula that they would need for the first few days, then they got into the limo and headed home.

As they were going home little Shannon made a funny face and there was this icky smell and Joey nearly laughed till he cried. "Our daughter has given you a special present." Joey teased. Seto gave him a look and then they both started to laugh. Then Shawn did the same and that made them both really laugh. Seto asked Roland to find a spot and pull over and they changed the little ones, or at least they tried and well at least they changed them and put the nasty ones in a plastic bag to be thrown away when they got home. Roland was behind the wheel laughing till he had tears running down his face as he watched them both stumble as they tried to change the babies.

When they got home the little ones were asleep and they quietly got out of the limo and Roland opened the front door for them. They were home with their precious cargo.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Welcome to parenthood 101...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Mokie was coming out of the kitchen, when he saw his brother and Joey and they were holding two babies. His eyes got really big and he turned around and ran back into the kitchen and he yelled "Helga, come quick. Seto and Joey are back and they have two babies!"

Helga spun around and placing her hand on her chest, she said "Mokuba James Kaiba, what have I said about yelling in my kitchen?" Then it hit her what he said and she said "did you say two babies?" When Mokie nodded yes, they both ran out to see the babies. They found Seto and Joey in the living room and they were holding their little ones, and Helga went over to them and she said "let me see the precious little ones."

Seto smiled at the woman who had with Roland's help raised both him and Mokie and he said with tears in his eyes, "mum, we have twins. (both he and Mokie called Helga mum.) Helga then picked up Shannon and when the little girl opened her eyes she smiled at the woman holding her. Helga then asked "do you have formula for them, and what about the other things that you'll be needing do you have them too?"

Joey looked at Seto who looked at Helga and he said "what things?"

Roland came walking in with the things that Pegasus had given them and she smiled and said "what do you have there?" Roland took out everything and when he picked up the formula, she said "please take Mokie and make up two bottles, these little ones are going to be hungry very soon." Roland smiled at her and then he said "come on, we have a job to do."

While Roland and Mokie were in the kitchen fixing the formula, Helga then asked them "do you have cribs, playpens, high chairs and what about clothes for them?" When she saw the shocked look in both of their faces, she laughed and told Seto "you'd better call Robert and have him come to the house, tell him that I need some help."

When Robert got there he smiled as he watched Helga holding a little baby. "Did you need anything?" He asked. Helga then said "they will be needing" she looked at Joey and asked "we they sleeping in one or two cribs?" Joey said "they were both in one crib." Helga then said to Robert "we will be needing a crib large enough for both babies, but one that can be taken apart and made back into two cribs, two high chairs and a very large playpen." Robert then said "I'll get them here as soon as I can." Then he left.

Helga said to Seto "please hand me the phone." She then called her friend that worked in a story that sold clothes for infants to toddlers, she told the Marge "I need lots of little boy and girls clothes, socks, and shoes for two little ones, I'd say that they were about two months old. Please could you sent everything to the Kaiba Manor."

Then she called her friend Molly who worked at Walmart and said, "please send me plenty of baby powder, diaper cream and lots of baby formula and bottles." She then told each of her friends about Seto and Joey adopting twins, a little boy and girl and they were both adorable."

Roland and Mokie came back with the bottles, when Helga looked down at Shannon who was grunting and then she laughed and said "Seto please give me a diaper and if there is any wipes I will need them too. This little angel has just presented me with a little gift." Joey laughed and told her about what happened on the way home from the Orphanage and Helga laughed as she changed Shannon's diaper. When she was done she handed Shannon back to Seto as Roland and Mokie gave them each a bottle. "Feed your little ones and then you can put them down for a nap." Helga said.

Seto looked up from Shannon and he asked "where do we put them for their naps?" Roland smiled and went over and took out a large blanket and placed it on the floor by the couch and said "let them sleep here till we can get the crib and playpen."

Roland and Helga smiled as they watched Mokie watched them feed the little ones. "Wonder if he'll ever change their diapers?" Roland said to her. Helga laughed out loud and said "don't know but would love to see it." They walked back into the kitchen and left them feeding their little ones.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...Sleepless nights and days...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

The crib, high chairs, and play pen were delivered and they were assembled outside and brought into the main house by using the arcadia doors and the crib was carried in sections up the stairs to the room that was being prepared for the nursery which was adjacent to Seto and Joey's room. Robert with Roland's help put the crib together, overhead was a mobile of different animal characters. They high chairs were placed in the kitchen and they playpen was sitting in the living room.

When the clothing and other things were delivered, Helga with the help from Denise the head housekeeper, they put the things away and they talked about how those boys lives were about to change. "Do they know that with twins, that sometimes when one is awake the other one is asleep and the one that is awake can sometimes wake up the sleeping one and then all hell will break out?" Denise asked.

Helga laughed and said "I will let them know and I only hope that they have the strength of twenty men to be able to deal with twins and the sleeplessness that they are going to have." When they were done, Denise went back to her work and Helga went to talk to Seto and Joey. When she told them all about what might happen, Seto smiled at her and said "we can take it, don't worry." Helga only smiled back and when she saw Roland standing there listening they exchanged glances and they both smiled as if to say "seeing is believing."

After dinner, Seto, Joey and Mokie played with the little ones and it was a sight to see. Roland had bought a video camera and was taping them. Helga would stand there watching like an old mother bear, ready to step in at the first sign of danger. That's what made Roland smile and when he filmed her fierce expression and she caught him, we'll lets just say that she wasn't very happy.

Then came the real test. It was time for bed and as everyone said good-night to Seto, Joey and the little ones, Helga hoped that they would sleep through the night, but guess what? They didn't. Shawn decided to wake up and upon seeing no one there, he started whimpering which turned into screaming in turn he woke up Shannon who started screaming too. Both Seto and Joey sat straight up and fell out of bed, then they ran to the nursery and picked up their babies and as soon as they were being held they stopped screaming and smiled at them.

Seto and Joey changed them and then they sat in the rocking chairs and rocked their son and daughter and when they were asleep they quietly laid them back in the crib and as quietly as they could be they went back to bed and just when they started to doze off, the screaming started again and again they fell out of bed. This went on for a good part of the night, and just before dawn the babies fell asleep and both Seto and Joey looked like they had just fought a war, they had dark circles under their eyes and they were staggering as they stumbled back to bed and fell asleep. They got exactly two hours of sleep before the babies were ready to begin their day. Seto mumbled "welcome to parenthood" and they began to laugh.

Shannon and Shawn finally got use to their new surroundings and started sleeping through out the night and their parents were very happy. As they started to grow and it didn't take them long to want to crawl and one day when Shannon who was a little bigger and when she put Joey's finger in her mouth and bit down, he discovered that she was cutting a tooth. The expression of "what happened" that was on his face caused Mokie to nearly choke on the apple that he was eating because he started to laugh. It wasn't to long after her that Shawn cut his first tooth and poor Roland was the precipitant of the finger being bitten, and it was Helga who witnessed that and she nearly fell down laughing at his face.

The babies started crawling and Helga decided that it was time that Seto and Joey went out and bought the best walkers for the little ones, which they did and then it became a race to keep them together. They each wanted to explore a different room and off they went. The adults chasing them and laughing their heads off as they did.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...The wonder years...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the rights to the song.

Chapter Sixteen

As Seto and Joey came downstairs from spending some private time together, they heard the sound of a guitar playing and Seto said "that sounds like Roland playing" and they went to the living room and standing in the doorway they watched as Roland and Helga sang the same song that they use to sing to Seto and Mokie when they were little:

Where are you going my little one, little one  
Where are you going my babies my own  
Turn around and you're two,  
Turn around and you're four  
Turn around and you're a young child  
Going out of the door

Turn around (turn around)  
Turn around (turn around)  
Turn around and you're a young child  
Going out of the door

Where are you going my little one, little one

Where are you going my little one, little one  
Where are you going my babies my own  
Turn around and you're two,  
Turn around and you're four  
Turn around and you're a young child  
Going out of my door

As they stood there listening to the words tears came to their eyes as they realized that their own little ones were growing and that before they knew it Shannon and Shawn would be grown up and leaving them alone.

Helga looked up and touched Roland's arm and he turned around and there stood Seto and Joey with tears running down their faces and they smiled and Helga got up and went over to Seto and Joey and held them in her arms and she said "their still your little ones and wil always be, but everyday you'll notice that they are growing up and sure it makes a parent sad, but remember that as they grow, they are learning things that will make their lives better. And that is because of the love you have for them."

Seto the kissed her cheek and as they walked over and stood looking down on their son and daughter sleeping, they smiled as they realized that they were growing up and as they did, they would always be their little ones. So as Shannon and Shawn grew up, they had all the usual childhood ailments, such as runny noses, the occasional ear ache and when they started trying to take steps by themselves they also got their share of bumps and bruises.

Seto was holding Shannon and she said her first word, she said "dada." And Seto nearly dropped her. As Joey came into the room from changing Shawn he saw that Seto's eyes were filled with tears and asked "what's wrong?"

She said "dada." Seto told him. Joey smiled and sat down next to them and he said to Shawn "well I wonder what you're first word will be?" Well one week later they found out. Shawn's first word was "NO." That was because he was always trying to grab things and Helga was always saying "no to him." So now their little ones were starting to try to talk and then it hit them, that meant that sooner or later they would be going to school and that caused Joey to begin to cry. "I can't let them go, they need me." That made Roland and Helga laugh.

They were celebrating Shannon and Shawn's first birthday and Seto and Joey invited all their friends and their children to come and join in the fun. Roland and Helga helped get things ready and when everything was done, the all stood back and smiled the back yard was now transformed into a big playground. The sat there waiting for their friends to arrive and when they did, the celebration began. Everyone of the little ones had fun playing and after they ate the food they were all ready for a nap, and as Roland helped put them all down on the big rug and Helga said that she'd watch them, the adults had time to sit and talk, laugh and tell stories about raising their own kids and it was a wonderful time for all.

As the day ended and everyone went home, Seto and Joey stood there looking down on their children and as a tear fell down their faces, they knew that soon they would be going on their own Odyssey, and neither of them are ready to let them go just yet. So it begins when the little ones are ready to go to school for the first time. Kindergarten, that is a word that neither Seto and Joey were ready to hear.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Today is Shannon's and Shawn's first day of kindergarten and as Seto and Joey got them dressed, they tried not to let the little ones know how much it was making them sad because they were growing up and well every parent goes through the same growing pains as these two are going through. As they walked downstairs for them to have their breakfast, both Helga and Roland smiled as they saw the faces of their parents. After breakfast, Roland went outside and got the limo ready to take them all to school.

When they got to the school and as Seto and Joey got out and helped their little ones out, Roland nodded and they both knew what that meant. They had to do this because their little ones were growing up and needed to go to school. As they got to the classroom and opened the door, it was like a whole other world. Everywhere there were parents just like them and they were leaving their little ones there too. Miss Olive was their teacher and she was an older lady and both Shannon and Shawn ran over to her and she greeted them and told them "why don't you two go play with the other kids." And off they ran. She then walked over to Seto and Joey and said "first time?" They both nodded their heads and she smiled and said "they will just fine. You can come back in three hours and get them. It would be best if you left while they are playing." Then she shook their hands and walked off to talk to the next set of parents.

As they turned to go, they looked back one more time and they couldn't believe that their own little ones had forgotten them and was playing and having fun with kids their own ages. As they left and walked back to the limo Roland was waiting and he said "forgot you already have they?" Then he laughed and they got into the limo for the longest ride they ever had to take, alone.

Helga was in the kitchen when they walked in and she smiled at her two big babies and went over and told them "this is the best thing for them. They will be with kids their own ages and they will be learning things and having the time of their lives, but when you go get them they will be so happy to see the two of you and your world will be just fine again till tomorrow." Then she laughed when Seto glared at her and she patted his cheek and told him "young man that never intimidated me before why do you think it will now?" Joey laughed out loud and finally Seto joined him and they had some coffee and waited till it was time to bring their little ones home.

Soon it just became a routine for them to get the kids ready for school and come home and get things done at home. Shannon and Shawn loved going to school and learning things. They both were like sponges and absorbed everything they could. They both started reading at the age of seven and soon they were both above the other kids in their classes. It became apparent that both of them were nearly genius's. Which made their parents very proud of them. As they went from kindergarten to first grade, well Seto and Joey knew that they had to tell them that they were adopted but they wouldn't tell them the circumstances behind their parents deaths till they were a lot older.

They are now going into the fifth grade and they are already reading books that were so advanced for their ages, that the teachers had called and asked "if Seto and Joey could come to the school for a conference to discuss their children." Not knowing what to expect they went to see the teachers only to find that "they wanted to advance them into the seventh grade." Both Seto and Joey were against it because they might be ready mentally they both weren't ready physically and they wanted them left alone. "Maybe you could give them some extra work that would keep their minds stimulated." Seto said. And the teachers agreed, so both Shannon and Shawn were given work that a eighth or ninth grader might do and they breezed through them without even trying. So as they got older and passed from the fifth grade and finally graduated from Grade School, both of them were doing work at a College level.

Shannon and Shawn graduated with honors from Grade School and they were both looking forward to be starting High School. Because of their great work and grades, Seto and Joey decided to treat them with a trip to Hawaii, and of course they took Helga and Roland along. They all had the times of their lives and as Seto watched his daughter an son interact with some of the local kids, well they didn't like the way that some of the boys were looking at Shannon. Seto wanted to go out there an hit some of them, but Joey stopped him and reminded him "she is growing up and we can't keep her locked up in some ivory tower till she's of age." Seto glared at Joey and said "well I would really like to give it a try." That made Helga and Roland roar with laughter and Seto only growled at them which made Joey join in with them laughing at Seto.

When they were going home, Seto couldn't be happier because those boys wouldn't be watching his daughter any more, then Joey burst his bubble when he said "well you know there are boys back home and they think that our daughter is really fine too." Seto wanted to lay down and just die. He had to realize that their daughter was growing up and so was their son, but to Seto rules were different for boys then they were for girls till Joey put his foot down and told his mate "listen you will not have a double standard for our children. Rules will apply for one as it does for the other, is that understood?" Seto knew not to make Joey mad so he knew he had to agree or have a very unhappy pup on his hands and he didn't want that.

School was back in session and both Shannon and Shawn were happy to be back and learning again. Even though they were both very smart, they were as different as day and night as to what they wanted out of life. Shannon wanted to be an Attorney where Shawn wanted to be a Pediatrician. Which made their parents so very happy and proud of their kids.

Both Shannon and Shawn were told about being adopted and it didn't matter to either of them, because to them Seto was dada, and Joey was papa. They also knew that their parents were keeping something from them and they knew that it had to do with their birth parents but neither of them really cared to know. They only had one set of parents that loved them, and that's all they ever wanted.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

When both Shannon and Shawn were around nine, they were exposed to some older kids saying nasty things to them and so Seto and Joey sat them down and told them some of "THE TALK" but didn't elaborate until they were much older. Poor Seto was home alone when Shannon came to him crying saying "I'm bleeding!" Well, being a father he panicked and hollered for Helga who came running up the stairs thinking that something really horrible had happened and when she found out what it was about, well she smacked Seto for scaring her to death. She then took Shannon into the bathroom and gave her the things she needed and when she came out, Seto was crying saying "my little baby has grown up."

Then Joey had fun when Shannon told him that she needed a bra, and again it was Helga to the rescue. She had Joey drive them to the Mall where she made him stand there and see what his daughter was going to be needing and when they were done, Joey was a really cute shade of pink. Things went back to normal until they were about fifteen and Shawn went to Seto and said "I need some condoms." Well Seto nearly passed out, his son wanted to start having sex no way! Well they bought condoms and had them on hand just in case they ever really needed them and when Joey told Seto that even Shannon could use them well he fainted.

Now we are seeing the kids in High School and they are having the time of their lives. They both have joined the debate team and they are on opposite teams. One thing that scared Joey and Seto was when they heard that drugs were really easy to get and they were concerned but didn't go nuts they learned that they could trust their son and daughter. One day Shannon came home and went to Helga and said "I met this boy and he's really nice and how do I tell dada and papa?" Helga smiled at her and said "leave it all to me." That evening after dinner and while the kids were in their room doing their homework Helga lowered the boom.

Seto nearly hit the ceiling and Joey just sat there smiling and then he said "she has her first real crush, isn't that sweet?" Seto stared at him as if he had a second head and roared "sweet, some boy wants to start dating our baby and all you can do is sit there and say that it's sweet, are you nuts?" Joey then turned on Seto and said "yell at me one more time and you'll be sleeping outside tonight, is that clear?" Seto pulled in his horns and said "sorry, but she's just a baby, she's not ready to start dating yet."

Joey and Helga started laughing till they had tears running down their faces and then Joey said "he's the typical father, isn't he?" Helga wiped her face and said "listen to me young man, your daughter is turning seventeen soon and if she wants to see this boy then you'll let her or else!" Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Well Shannon and William Jenkins started dating. William came to the Manor to meet Seto and Joey and when they got to meet him, they both liked him. He was a very nice and courteous young man. Well it didn't take long before they started getting really serious and then when William tried to get a little physical with her, she knocked the hell out of him and walked home. Shawn had taught his sister how to fight without their parents knowing about it and that night it helped stop her from being hurt.

Soon it was time for both Shannon and Shawn to start thinking about which College they wanted to attend and they sent letters to four different Colleges. Seto and Joey were so damn proud of their kids and it showed whenever they talked to their friends or anyone else about them. They didn't want their kids to leave home and go to College, but they knew that they were grown up and had to leave the nest.

Two weeks before Graduation, both of them got letters from three different Colleges and one of them were right there not to far from where they lived and so guess where they chose to go? They were going to both attend Domino College. They still had to tell their parents and they decided to tell them that night after dinner.

When they heard what their kids had said, both Joey and Seto just sat there not saying a thing and then they both got up and yelled "ALRIGHT!" Helga got out a bottle of Sparkling Wine and they celebrated they great news. They still had one year of High School left and then Graduation and then they would be thinking about going away to College.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

It's been eight years now and Shannon has passed the Bar Examine and is now a full fledged Attorney and is working for Pegasus handling all the legal affairs at the Orphanage, and Shawn still has one year of Residence to go till he is a Doctor of Pediatric Medicine. He plans on accepting an offer from Pegasus to open his own Office in Domino and also go to the Orphanage and treat the children who are sick

Seto and Joey are a little older and a little grayer but they couldn't be more proud of their children then they are now. Today both Shannon and Shawn came to them and wanted to know about their birth parents and with tears in their eyes Seto and Joey told them what happened and Shannon and Shawn went to their parents and together they cried healing tears.

Roland and Helga are still working at the Manor, and they have gotten married and are enjoying the life as husband and wife, which kind of freaks Seto and Joey out knowing that they are probably having sex.

Shannon is engaged to a very nice young man, his name is Barry Thompson, she met him in College and they are waiting to get married till he has completed his residency at the County Hospital. Barry is going to be an Emergency Room Doctor. Seto and Joey really like him and are so excited for them.

Shawn has met a very nice young woman, her name is Theresa Peterson and they are dating. They want to get married only after they have known each other for a few months.

So from a very rocky beginning, Seto and Joey have had a very fruitful life. They got back together, adopted two very special children, raise and loved them and taught them the values that they are using today. Now they are relaxing and loving the quiet for now, because they know that in a few months that quiet will become very noisy as soon as their newest members to the Kaiba Clan comes to live there. They are adopting a girl and boy and they are both around six years old. Beverly Sue and Anthony Michael are their names and they are the first of many children that Seto and Joey adopt and bring into their home and raise to adulthood.

Oh, yes and the sound of grandchildren running through the Manor.

The End...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, KagomeMiroku, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
